Team Night
by nachodragonkat
Summary: Jack pushes a team night and Daniel and Paul push back. Warning: SLASH! boyboy, threesome, porn video, alchohol.


Title: **Team night**

Author: nachodragon

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I doubt I ever will

Summery: Jack pushes a team night and gets pushed in return

Pairing: J/D/P

Rating: Mature!

Warning: Slash (boy/boy, don't like it don't read it), alcohol, gay porn video

Jack's POV

Jack was practically skipping down the corridor to Daniel's office and was about to barge in when he heard voices. 'It seems Daniel has company' thought Jack and sneaked up to the door to listen in. "I can't believe you're here for the entire week and with the same days leave. It's been so long." Daniel voice was wistful and slightly suggestive. Jack frowned in confusion, 'so long since what?' he thought to himself. What he recognised to be Major Paul Davis' voice replied. "I know just what to do" the Major said, "lets go to…"

"TEAM NIGHT" shouted Jack as he burst through the door, not wanting Daniel and Paul's plans to interrupt his. The Colonel turned to Paul, "you're coming too" turning back to Daniel, "Teal'c will be there and Sam is bringing Janet." Jack watched as the Anthropologist rolled his eyes and asked "Then who will you bring?"

"No one"

"No one?"

"No one; it's at my house so I don't need to bring anyone. The girls, as usual, will bring the alcohol." Daniel turned to Paul questionably who shrugged in response; Daniel then nodded at me, answering for the both of them. Telling them what time to come I shouted a farewell as I turned to go find Teal'c. 'Something was going on with those two and I will find out or there will be hell to pay.'

On my way to find Teal'c I passed two airmen who stared at me puzzled then turned to mutter to each other about scheming CO's, I wasn't that obvious was I?

Teal'c decided to come home with me and prepare my house for the girls' arrival; they can get pretty wild after some drinks. I was just hiding the silverware when Sam and Janet showed up at the door, half drunk and giggling already. I shook my head and grabbed a bottle of vodka from them and poured myself a shot. Tonight would be fun.

Half an hour late as usual! The doorbell rings and Janet stumbles to the door, answers it and shrieks. I jump up prepared for anything except what I'm about to face. Daniel is leaning against the door frame smirking at Janet who is gently stroking his biceps that stand out against a tight black, chest hugging tee. My gaze slowly moves down his body to find equally, if not tighter leather pants. I look up and lock eyes with Daniel. I have no words to put what is running though my mind unchecked. I almost jump as Paul crosses in front of my vision to go sit on the couch. He is wearing tight faded jeans and a tight white tee showing off his muscles, similar to Daniels'. I was not prepared to see him out of uniform.

Sam went over to Janet who was still gaping. "They dressed to match the video we rented" Sam voiced in a loud intoxicated whisper. Janet started to grin evilly, the kind of grin you see just before she gives you a full medical, this grin means trouble. Wait, they rented a movie? The last time they rented a movie for team night he had picked them up, carried them outside and dropped them in the snow to get revenge. Teal'c who watched Daniel's and Paul's entrance with only a raised eyebrow was now getting excited, he always enjoyed movies. Daniel moved to the couch and sat between me and Paul as the girls put the movie in before they moved to sit on the floor by the couch.

"What the fuck is this!" Jack yelled at the girls in shock. He was staring at his TV which showed two guys very naked and touching each other. Both of the girls who had fallen over laughing sat up at his reaction then looked at the TV, still showing the naked men. Sam turned back to Jack first, looking at him in wonder. It wasn't long until a thought crossed her mind, making her way to his VCR she commented to Janet. "He's right, we forgot to rewind it!" Janet bust out laughing again and almost choked on her drink.

A few minutes later I was staring wide-eyed at two men dressed very similar to what Paul and Daniel had on. The two men in the video approach each other and start to make out, knowing where this is leading I gulped down my drink, feeling the vodka burn its way down my throat. I shook my head as I glanced at the members of my team; Sam was sitting close to Janet who pointed things out in the video and taking shots every so often in accordance to some game they had made up to fit the video. Teal'c looked like he was taking mental notes on the movie as if it could help him fit into earth society. Jack did a double take as he looked to Daniel. The archaeologist was draped over Paul and grinning while whispering close to his ear; Paul was watching the movie intently and groaning slightly, he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

What was going on? Shaking my head in bewilderment I grabbed a bottle out of Sam's hand and drank some down, just as well they always bring to much alcohol; I think I'll need it. Looking back at Daniel who had begun to nibble up Paul's neck Sam crawled her way up the couch arm and whispered loudly "I think he is trying to tell us something." Jack looked questionably at Janet who nodded with a smile. Jack heard a groan next to his ear and tuned shocked to Sam who was fixated on the necking couple; even Teal'c looked on with interest.

Jack frowned, his head was spinning. What was happening? Jumping up he hurriedly excused himself and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka and headed towards the bathroom, images of Daniel flooding his mind. Gasping at the thought of what Daniel was doing to Paul sent blood rushing towards his groin. Slumping down on the cool tiles, Jack tried to make sense of what he was feeling. Drinking more of the vodka he settled into his thoughts.

Several minutes later Jack still did not know what to do, deciding to ignore it until he made sense of what was happening to him; Jack lifted himself off the floor and unlocked the door to join the drunken members of his team. Passing though the door to the hall, Jack lifted his eyes from the tiles and was immediately caught in Daniels icy blue stare. He watched cautiously as Daniel pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and sauntered towards the colonel. Grabbing the now almost empty bottle from his commanding officers hands, Daniel tilted the bottle and drank, his gaze never leaving Jacks. Who groaned softly as Daniels tongue swiped over his lip, catching a droplet of alcohol resting there.

Reaching out towards Jack, Daniel pulled him into a soft kiss, biting gently onto Jacks lip. As Daniel began to wrap his arms around Jack he jerked back.

"What are we doing?"

Daniel smirked, "kissing" he said, laughter in his voice

"but why?"

Wrapping his arms around Jack again and pulling him close; Daniel whispered, "because you want it."

Jack felt pressure against his back as Paul made himself known, kissing the nape of his neck and ask again.

"what are we doing?"

Jack groaned as the suggestions from Paul and Daniel grew dirtier.

Slowly making their way to the bedroom, Jack still trapped between the kissing, biting and stroking men, suddenly had the idea to ask about his other house guests, what would they think if they saw them?

"Too drunk to care" answered Paul when Jack asked and with that all of Jack's self control melted and he resigned himself to the sweet torture Daniel and Paul were putting him through.

Jack staggered into his bedroom first with Paul stumbling behind him being pushed onward by Daniel. Jack didn't know what to make of this. When he had sworn to find out what was going on between his team mate and the visiting pentagon liaison he did not expect that the night would end up with his sandwiched between the two men as they molested him so delightfully. Carefully filing away his thoughts he


End file.
